1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a lighting device with a light conductor arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting devices for motor vehicles that have a light conductor arrangement, as known in the art, typically include a front side, an opposing rear side that has light deflectors, and side areas connecting the front and the rear side. These sides are arranged in such a way that light, which experiences a total internal reflection on the side areas and on the front side, is directed into a longitudinal direction of the light conductor arrangement, so as to allow light reflected at the light deflectors to emit through the front side. Such a lighting device in a motor vehicle is known from Published German Application DE 102005029363A1, wherein the light conductor is designed as a light ring. The diameter of the light ring is a multiple of the size of the cross section of the light conductor, and the longitudinal expansion of the light ring is proportionally larger than its lateral extension. Thus, the light ring can be described as an elongated light conductor. Prisms serve as deflectors and direct the light onto the front side at such a steep angle that the light does not experience a total internal reflection and will be emitted out of the ring. The ring is not realized as an infinite loop, but has two ends which cross approximately at right angles and interpenetrate each other. The coupling of light is achieved via the two respective end faces, which is disadvantageous in that a closed and illuminated contour cannot be accomplished with this structure.
It is also possible to use a structurally closed ring, where light is coupled radially and then directed into the desired tangential circumferential direction by a deflector arranged inside the ring. This can be accomplished, for example, with minor elements set in a 45° angle with regards to the radial direction. However, this is disadvantageous in that the deflection which occurs at the coupling of the light is clearly perceivable. Thus, this structure also does not accomplish a closed ring-shaped illuminated appearance.
From Published German Utility DE 202 068 29 U1, a light having a light guide body made in the basic shape of a glass pane is known. A deflector is arranged in the center of a glass pane area, which deflects the light from a light source positioned centrally in front of a center point of the glass pane area, and which emits light into the direction of the glass pane area, radially towards the outside. Along the outer periphery, a further circumferential deflector is integrated into the glass pane, which lets the incident light emit there via a glass pane area. The disadvantage of this light is that the inner area of the glass pane has to be reserved for the light paths of the light that is radially deflected towards the outside. As such, no other components of other light functions can be arranged in this inner area. For example, an arrangement in which day time running light is aligned round about a head light cannot be accomplished.
In view of the above, there remains a need in the art for a lighting device which omits the mentioned disadvantages or which at least minimizes them. Specifically, there is a need for the realization of a ring-shaped light, in which the inner area has space for components of other light functions and which provides a homogeneous brightly illuminated appearance alongside a closed contour.